Because I'm so Happy
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Naruto mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya.


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Author: Dei-kun coolz**

**

* * *

**

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Because I'm so Happy'**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Awan gelap menghiasi langit pagi ini, seakan tidak memperbolehkan matahari untuk menyinari tanah Konohagakure. Daun-daun bergerak seirama dengan tiupan angin musim gugur, menjatuhkan helai demi helai daun maple yang menguning. Katak-katak mulai melantunkan lagu-lagu indah mereka, memanggil hujan untuk segera turun. Burung-burung berterbangan di udara, mencari tempat untuk berlindung. Seorang pemuda dengan mata biru jernihnya memandangi semua kejadian itu dari jendela yang berukuran 50 x 63 sentimeter di apartemennya. Alam menguasai kehidupan, begitulah pikir pemuda itu.

Cuaca ini mengingatkan Naruto pada tahun sebelumnya, tahun dimana dia mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya. Hari ini bisa mewakilkan keadaan tahun lalu, tahun yang selalu ditunggunya atau—dihindarinya.

Waktu berjalan dengan garangnya, hujan mulai turun, semua kehidupan di bawahnya serasa terhenti. Naruto mulai menelusuri jalanan yang lengang itu bersama payung plastik yang baru dibelinya dari swalayan dekat apartemennya. Tujuan utamanya hanya satu; mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya yang berada di distrik sebelah.

Naruto berhenti di sebuah gerbang --pintu-- yang menghubungkan kehidupan dengan kematian. Dia menatap gerbang itu, memastikan tempat yang ditujunya tidak salah.

Dia mulai membuka gerbang kayu yang tingginya sekitar 2,5 meter itu. Di dalamnya berserakan makam-makam dari berbagai keluarga. Kesunyian mulai menyergap dirinya, kehampaan terasa menusuk jiwanya, kesedihan memenuhi setiap sudut makam, hawa kematian terasa dimana-mana. Dengan enggan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam, mencari makam keluarganya; Uzumaki.

Sesaat dia bisa merasakan angin membentuk wujud hampa yang terus mengikuti dirinya, menuntunnya menuju makam keluarganya di antara berpuluh-puluh makam sepi.

Sekarang dia berdiri tepat di makam kedua orangtuanya. Batu nisan yang terukir rapi membentuk nama kedua orangtuanya dalam huruf Hiragana; Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Hujan terus saja menghujamkan jarum-jarum airnya ke pemakaman umum itu. Seakan menangisi kedua orangtuanya, atau mungkin—mengasihani dirinya dan kehidupan suramnya.

Naruto menatap makam Namikaze Minato, _'Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hokage ke-4 yang aku kagumi dan yang selalu aku puji adalah ayah kandungku. Aku adalah orang satu-satunya yang diwariskan darah kepemimpinannya,' _ujar Naruto di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak memasang ekspresi apapun, semua terjadi secara alami, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian.

Dia memalingkan pandangannya ke sebelah makam ayahnya. Uzumaki Kushina yang selalu menemani Yondaime Hokage. _'Kata mereka dia adalah ibu biologisku, sifatnya sama denganku; selalu berbuat onar dan tidak sabaran. Aku mewarisi nama keluarganya.'_

Naruto baru mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah kedua orangtuanya setelah diceritakan oleh Kakashi-sensei, tepat setahun yang lalu. Kejadian dihari dirinya dilantik menjadi Hokage berikutnya. Ya—sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi Hokage resmi Konoha. Walaupun begitu dia lebih senang tinggal di apartemen dan hidup sederhana.

Tak terasa hujan telah berhenti. Matahari-pun dengan bebas memancarkan cahayanya, menerangi seisi pemakaman. Awan gelap mulai menyingkir ditiup angin. Naruto mulai menyalakan dupa, berdoa—atau lebih tepat berdoa untuk menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya.

'_Aku membenci Ayah karena dia tidak ada saat aku dilantik, aku membenci Ibu karena setiap hari aku harus memakan mie ramen instan. __Aku sangat membenci kalian karena kalian membiarkanku menanggung semua kesendirian ini.'_

Angin lembut masih terasa menemaninya dan memainkan jubah Hokage yang dipakainya. Naruto melangkah ke arah luar, membuka gerbang kembali. Hawa kehidupan terasa lebih baik. Dari sisi jalan terlihat seorang wanita dengan mata lavendernya menghampiri dirinya dengan nafas tak beraturan. "Ternyata Naruto-kun memang ada di sini."

'_Sekarang aku tidak sendiri lagi...'_

"Aaa—Hinata-chan. Kan sudahku bilang istirahat saja di rumah," seru Naruto panik. Sekarang Hinata adalah istri sahnya, mereka menikah 7 bulan yang lalu. Hinata juga sedang mengandung calon anak mereka, baru sekitar 3 bulan. 'Rumah' yang dimaksud Naruto adalah rumah Hinata, bukan apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

Sepertinya Hiashi—hmm, maksudnya mertua Naruto kurang senang dengan Naruto karena sifatnya yang childish, berisik, dan ceroboh. Tapi di mata Hinata Naruto adalah segalanya. Karena itu Hinata menerima lamaran dari Naruto, walaupun ayahnya kurang menyetujui. Oleh karena itu, Naruto harus melewati ujian dari calon mertuanya, entah karena nasibnya sedang baik atau hanya kebetulan semata dia bisa melewati ujian dengan baik yang diberikan calon mertuanya yang sekarang dengan resmi menjadi mertuanya.

"Aku bosan jika di rumah terus," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau ketahuan ayahmu bisa menjadi masalah besar, lebih besar daripada harus melaksanakan misi tingkat S," ucap Naruto tertawa. Selama hamil Hinata harus tinggal di rumah orangtuanya, Hiashi tidak bisa mempercayakan anak gadisnya pada pemuda yang lebih mirip berandal dari pada Hokage.

'_Semua hal bisa terjadi, seiring berlalunya waktu.'_

"Ayah sedang tidak ada di rumah," gumam Hinata. Kalau ayahnya ada di rumah mana mungkin dia dibiarkan keluyuran di luar dengan membawa calon cucunya yang masih dalam proses perkembangan. Karena itu Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri ke rumah mertuanya. Tujuannya bukan melihat tampang galak Hiashi, tapi tentu saja melihat Hinata tercintanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantar Hinata-chan pulang." Tangan Naruto mulai menggandeng tangan Hinata. Menuntunnya untuk kembali dan segera menjauh dari pemakaman umum itu.

"Padahal aku mengkhawatirkan Naruto-kun," seru Hinata cemberut. Wajah Hinata lebih manis saat dia sedang cemberut, karena itu Naruto sering mengerjainya. "Bagaimana dengan makanan Naruto-kun? Kalau Naruto-kun lapar datang saja ke rumah."

'_Masih ada yang menyayan__gi, menunggu, dan mencemaskanku---'_

"Tenang saja, ada ramen instan yang selalu siap-sedia," jawabnya bangga.

"Lagi-lagi ramen! Apa masakanku tidak enak?!" bentak Hinata.

"Bukan begitu Hinata-chan... Masakanmu enak kok! Aku tidak bisa datang ke rumah karena banyak dokumen yang harus aku tanda tangani." Alasan sebenarnya Naruto tidak datang ke rumah Hinata adalah karena ayahnya. Mertuanya selalu membentaknya karena tidak bisa hidup mandiri. _'Memang apa salahnya, Hinata-chan 'kan istriku!'_ umpatnya disetiap percekcokan mertua dan menantu yang tidak pernah akur.

Mereka-pun berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang mulai ramai. Semua penduduk yang melihat kehadiran mereka langsung menyapa dengan ramah disertai senyuman tulus.

'_--Dan ada orang lain yang masih membutuhkan keberadaanku.'_

'_Karena itu aku tidak membutuhkan kedahiran kalian berdua dalam kehidupanku.'_

'_Aku bukan Naruto yang dulu! Yang selalu menangisi kesendirian.'_

'_Aku memang membenci kalian... Tapi—walaupun begitu, kalian tetap orangtuaku. Aku berharap kalian tenang di alam sana, aku tidak akan bersedih untuk kalian, maka dari itu jangan mengkhawatirkanku—'_

Angin lembut menghambur ke arahnya, wujud hampa yang dirasakannya sedari tadi mulai menjauh meninggalkannya. Sesaat ada perasaan sedih pada diri Naruto.

.

.

.

'_Karena aku__ sangat bahagia menjadi diriku sekarang.'_

.

.

.

_**Fin, Owaru, Selesai**__**---------------------------------------------------**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**__: **Fict ini tercipta karena saya lagi senang mendengarkan lagu Suteki da ne yang menjadi Ost. Final Fantasy X dan juga lagu Home Sweet Home dari Yuki. Maaf jika ceritanya tidak jelas, terimakasih karena sudah membaca.**_

**.**


End file.
